Truths and Betrayals
by tabasco sauce
Summary: NH: Will Haley succumb to the charms of her newest pupil?
1. Truths and Betrayals 1

Title: Truths and Betrayals Rating: PG13 Category: Nathan/Haley Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show One Tree Hill, though I wish I was. Author: AndiePie  
  
Part One  
  
"I come bearing refreshments," Nathan said cheerily, setting the two bottles of water upon the picnic table where he and Haley met for their tutoring sessions. She responded by rolling her eyes skyward. "What? You seemed to like the coffee I brought last time. Is water not good enough for Haley James?" He asked with a knowing smirk. With an air of hostility, she rose from her seat and proceeded to walk away from the table.  
  
Watching her retreating form, Nathan felt an unfamiliar pang of helplessness. No one, save for his father, had ever dared walk away from him. He was Nathan Scott- wealthy, talented, athletic, and good looking. How was it that this tiny slip of a girl managed to stand up to him without fearing the consequences? Oh right..it was her unbounded loyalty to his bastard 'brother', Lucas.  
  
"Haley!" He shouted, hoping to capture her attention. She turned around to look at him, her eyebrows raised in apparent impatience. "Wait.Don't go. I really need your help. Just.please." He added with a ping of emotion. He hoped that showing some vulnerability would elicit a response from the girl who called herself his enemy's best friend.  
  
Letting out an agitated sigh, she walked back. "Scott," she said forcefully, her index finger pointed at his face. "I'm risking a lot by helping you. You've known that since day one. If this arrangement is going to stay intact, we're going to have to lay out some ground rules." He simply nodded, waiting for her to continue. "One, no more snide comments. I am doing a lot to save your ass, so I'd appreciate it if you would please treat me with some respect." She paused a moment, in an effort to recapture her breath. "Two, Lucas never, and I mean never, finds out about this. I know we went over this already, but I'm not sure it got through you thick head the first time around." He nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep that promise. "And third.If you insist on brining me with beverages, at least bring something caffeinated. We do meet early in the morning."  
  
And with that said, she retook her seat. "Okay." She said lamely, once she was settled. "What shall we review first, English or Pre-Calc?" Without a moment's hesitation, Nathan told her that he'd prefer discussing his latest English assignment. "I don't get this Picture of Dorian Gay crap." He said with a sneer. "It's so.uninspiring?"  
  
For a few moments, Haley could only give him a hard stare. "Scott!" She said with disbelief. "The Picture of Dorian Gray is one of the best novels ever written. It contains elements of love, hate, scheming, self-worth. You can sure learn something from a book like that."  
  
He gave her a tentative nod, and opened his book to the introductory section, which contained a mini-biography on the author. "I guess we should start off by talking about this Oscar Wilde dude. We're supposed to write a one page statement about his life and works."  
  
Haley let out a soft chuckle. "Oh Nathan." She said, shaking her head. "You and I have a lot of work on our hands!"  
  
**What do you think? This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh** 


	2. Truths and Betrayals 2

[b]Part 2[/b]  
  
Later that morning, Haley found herself walking through the bustling halls of Tree Hill High School. First period had just let out, making it seem as if the entire student body stood congregated in the narrow halls, in an effort to make her miserable. Skirting her way through the throng of people, she was beginning to lose her patience. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she felt her monstrous pile of books slip from her grasp.  
  
"Wonderful," She mumbled under her breath, as she bent down to retrieve them. She had gathered all but her History textbook, an item that would come in handy next period. She was about to give up her search, when she felt someone tap forcefully on her shoulder. Looking up, she came face to face with none other than her best friend, Lucas.  
  
"Looking for something?" He asked with a sly grin, the book locked securely in his grasp. She narrowed her eyes in mock anger, and attempted to grab the book away from him. Her efforts were fruitless, because moments later, it remained in her best friend's procession.  
  
"Come on, Scott!" She said with a laugh. "Hand it over, or we'll both be late to class." Lucas shook his head in denial. He wasn't going to budge so easily. "Well, in that case, I won't give it back to you.ever!" And with that, he turned on his heal and proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Lucas!" She said loudly, her voice taking on a slightly higher pitch than normal. "What is that supposed to mean?" Upon hearing her words, Lucas stopped. He stood still for a moment, before turning around to face his friend. When he made no further effort to approach her, Haley began to slowly walk toward him.  
  
"You see, Hales." He said softly, when she was less than a foot away from his still form. "I have this best friend, but lately she's been missing in action. If I keep her book and make her late for class, maybe, just maybe, she'll set some time aside to talk to me." Haley shook her head and let out a loud groan.  
  
"Me, Haley James, missing in action? You've got to be kidding, Luke. We hung out for like.I don't know, [i]6 hours[/i]..just last night! And for the record, your logic is completely messed up. I'd make it to class on time with or without the stupid textbook." Lucas smiled at his friend's outburst. She was right, they had spent a good deal of time in each other's company the night before, but that wasn't why he was upset.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He said quietly, handing her the book. "I guess you're right. But I wasn't talking about last night." Haley froze in her spot. He was referring to the early hours she had been dedicating to Nathan's studies. What would she say to him? Was it worth lying to her best friend [i]again[/i]?  
  
"Luke." She said quietly, reaching up to stroke his arm. "It's not like I've been [i]avoiding[/i] you. I need these early morning walks to 'destressify' myself. I never meant to hurt you. I'll stop, if it bothers you that much." Lucas shook his head. "Nah." He said finally, looking down at Haley with an indecipherable look. "Do whatever makes you happy, Hales. I was just worried about you, I guess. You're not exactly a morning person, if you know what I mean. I was just a little shocked when I showed up to give you a ride, twice might I add, and your 100 siblings told me you had already left." With that last comment, Haley couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
  
"Why don't you walk me to class?" She asked him finally, pulling him into the now, rapidly emptying halls. They made their way toward her history classroom, talking as laughing as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. In the back of her mind however, Haley continued to worry that he would eventually find out about her and Nathan, and that made her extremely uneasy.  
  
[b]***Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! Keep it coming, lol! I'm sorry for the lack of N/H interaction. I guess you could call this a transition chapter. I promise there will be a lot more coming up. This is after all, a story centered around them!***[/b] 


	3. Truths and Betrayals 3

[b]Part 3[/b]  
  
When her classes were over, Haley reluctantly made her way toward the tutoring center. Normally, she looked forward to helping students after school, but today, she was tired and cranky. Waking up at 5:00 AM to meet with an arrogant asshole did that to a person, she reasoned with a grunt.  
  
Setting her books on a nearby table, she waited patiently for someone to come in seeking her help. Minutes passed by, and still, she sat in solitude. What was going on? The center was usually buzzing with activity. Could it be that for the first time in history, the entire student body understood the material related to them in class? It didn't seem very likely.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, the door creaked open. Haley was at a loss for words. There, standing on the opposite side of the room, stood her newest pupil, Nathan Scott. "What are you doing here?" She asked him with a sneer. Earlier that morning, she had made it explicitly clear that seeking her out in school was a big no-no.  
  
"Don't worry, James," He answered with a knowing grin. "Your boyfriend has vacated the premises." Haley couldn't help but groan. The guy was insufferable. "Scott." She began, walking toward him. "You of all people should know that Lucas is not my boyfriend. And even if he was, it wouldn't matter. You're not supposed to go looking around for me in school. It totally violates our code!"  
  
Nathan narrowed his eyes in confusion. What code? They had a code? "You big brute! You already forgot our code?" She exclaimed, her arms flailing. "Well, let me remind you. No snide comments, no actions that may reveal our little setup to Lucas, and most importantly, all beverages you bribe me with must be heavily caffeinated." Shaking his head in amusement, Nathan stepped a foot closer to her.  
  
"Well, I don't see how I'm breaking the code, James. Lucas is at practice. He won't be finding us together anytime soon." Haley stood frozen in her spot. Something wasn't adding up. "Shouldn't you be at practice too? Unless of course, you were from the team. I can certainly see that happening, what, with Lucas taking over."  
  
Nathan almost burst out laughing. Haley sure knew which buttons to push. Luckily, her words were impervious to his emotions. "I'm the star player, James. I can afford to be late. I just wanted to set up our next meeting. This Pre-Calc stuff is really beginning to get to me. How the hell am I supposed to understand what a one-to-one function is?"  
  
He paused, and looked down at her, patiently awaiting her response. "Oh," She said quietly, trying to hide her shock. "Right. Well, I'm working tonight, so maybe tomorrow, same time, same place?"  
  
He nodded, and began to back out the door. Just as he was about to exit the room, he turned back to look at her. "Here," He said, tossing her a can of coke. "To make up for this morning." And with that, he turned on his heal and rushed to practice.  
  
Haley looked down at the drink and smiled. A caffeinated beverage. Maybe he wasn't so insufferable after all.  
  
***Again, thanks for the wonderful comments. Don't forget to leave feedback!*** 


End file.
